Strawberry Vanilla Swirl
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request BlueShard20. A mysterious girl appears out of nowhere and has a sudden interest in both Ichigo and Rukia. Who is she? And why is she trying to push Ichigo and Rukia together? OC! IchigoXRukia.
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Vanilla Swirl  
Chapter 1: Blast to the Past

 **A.N.: This is a request by BlueShard20.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: OC!**

 **Soul Society  
Squad 12**

Kisuke was busy typing away at a computer screen, scratching his goatee as he finished putting in the last of the calculations. It was nothing short of a miracle that Mayuri had allowed him access to his old labs, the mad scientist having toned down his insanity by a few notches while he was raising the newest Nemu Kurotsuchi. In the middle of the room was a massive contraption, looking like a bizarre gyroscope.

Looking around, he scowled as he took off his old bucket hat. "Where is she?" he wondered as he looked at the clock. "I told her noon. Not noon-ish." Running a hand through his sandy blonde hair he sighed exasperated. "Like father, like daughter…."

But his prayers were answered when the door behind him opened and the person he was waiting for walked in. Giggling in anticipation, the young woman, who looked about 17 in terms of human age, had a beautiful face and violet eyes, with a head of black hair. However, the one flaw to her otherwise perfect look was the orange roots at the top of her head. "Hi, Uncle Kisuke! Here I am!" she announced, sauntering into the room, her zanpakuto bouncing on her back. "I'm ready!"

Flipping his fan, Kisuke narrowed his eyes at his godchild. "Hikaru, I don't think you understand the seriousness. One mistake and who knows what could happen," he warned, handing the girl a list. "This is the chain of events you HAVE to ensure happens. If you don't, the consequences towards you could be dire."

"Okay, okay!" the young woman said, crossing her arms. "I get it! Don't screw up, make sure that everything goes according to plan and then head back here. I get it! Can I go now?"

Sighing at the girl's impatience, Kisuke put his hat back on and nodded. Turning back to the computer, he took a deep breath and hit some keys. "Alright. Everything's ready and we're good to go. Step onto the machine and I'll set the coordinates."

Nodding, Hikaru braced herself and steeled her shaky nerves. "C'mon, Hikaru, get it together…." Despite her happy-go-lucky attitude, she was scared. This wasn't like fighting hollows. This was much different. And if she screwed up in the slightest…she could cease to exist forever.

What can possibly go wrong?

Hitting the power button, Kisuke put on some safety goggles and pulled a lever. The floor beneath Hikaru lit up as her spirit energy was tapped as its power source, her blue energy filtering from her body into the machine's power cells. Tapping some keys, Kisuke activated the machine's main sequence. The round arms of the gyroscope slowly started to spin around the girl, obscuring her from Kisuke's view as it spun faster and faster. Lighting crackled across the room as the machine opened a tear in the space-time continuum. Hikaru was wrapped in a sphere of blue energy, the electric currents wrapping around the sphere and then exploding. The machine came to a grinding halt as its power source disappeared. Checking his calculations, Kisuke concluded that the operation was a success.

"It's up to you now, Hikaru." He said as he put his hat back on, having it blown off from the explosion. "Hmmm…maybe I should've told her that the paper and her zanpakuto were the only materials that could survive the experiment intact..." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah. I'm sure she'll be fine."

 _ **Years ago….  
**_ **Soul Society: 12:35 AM**

The air in the Soul Society was calm and cool, the spring air thick with the incoming morning fog. Throughout the Seireitei, all was quiet.

For approximately ten seconds.

In an open space, an eruption of blue energy erupted; a girl sent crashing through the portal her godfather had made her. Next to her landed her zanpakuto and the list that Kisuke gave her. As she sat up on her knees, rubbing her sore head, she soon realized that she was missing something critical:

Clothes.

"GAHHHHH!" the girl screamed when she realized she was naked. "Uncle Kisuke! What the fuck?!" She covered herself and stood up, looking around. Everything looked the same as before, though she didn't see that massive monument over by the Sokyoku Hill. Grabbing her zanpakuto and her list, she took off down the street, she hurriedto find shelter. "Gotta find clothes! Gotta find clothes!"

Rounding a corner she saw that there was a group of Soul Reapers standing nearby. "Dammit!" she cursed, looking around. "Gotta find somewhere to hide!" She vaguely remembered where she was. "This looks like Mom's old division. Which means that…THERE!" she spotted an old supply shed and dashed inside. "I used to sneak in here where I was little. Glad they always leave the doors unlocked."

As quickly as she could, she locked the door and started to sift through boxes, finding a _shihakusho_ in her size. "Whew! Much better," she said as she slipped it on. "Remind me to punch Uncle Kisuke in the face when I get back." Slipping her zanpakuto onto her sash, she looked at her list and saw the first item on it. "Hmmm…that's gonna be tricky. How am I supposed to get them to the same place without it appearing suspicious?"

Poking her head out of the shed to make sure nobody was around, Hikaru put on the Squad 13 badge and stepped out onto the street. "I don't even know where Mama and Papa are…."

But her confusion ended when she heard a voice that sounded…familiar. "You three, search the west side. The R&D department picked up an anomaly in this area. We have to find the source."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Hiding back in the shed, Hikaru waited for the men to pass her by before coming out again. "That sounded just like…." She walked toward the direction the men came from and rounded a corner and gasped when she saw a familiar face standing in the middle of the darkened street. ' _Mama!_ '

Standing before her was the lieutenant of Squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki. Hikaru stared at the small woman as she stood there, giving orders to her men, her lieutenant's badge shining in the lamplight. ' _Wow! Mama looks cute with short hair. So this is what she was like when she younger. She's so pretty!'_

Hikaru hesitantly walked up to Rukia, hoping that the girl didn't realize that she was a stranger. "Um…Lieutenant Kuchiki?" she asked, looking around. ' _Wait…if she's here. Then where's Papa?'_

Rukia turned to look at the newcomer. "You're a new recruit?" she asked, judging so by the fact that she seemed nervous and scared. "You should stay put. We don't know what cause that energy pulse. Only seated officers have been deployed to investigate." Rukia gave the girl a kind smile, making the black/orange haired girl blush. "It'll be alright. You should head back to the barracks and get some rest."

"Oh, okay." Hikaru was about to go do as Rukia said when a voice shot out from around the corner. "Hey, Rukia! What's with all the racket?"

Hikaru turned around and saw that the person rounding the corner was the other person on her objective list: Ichigo Kurosaki. Her face turned cherry red when she got a good look at the young man.

' _I do not think my Dad is hot! I do not think my Dad is hot! I DO NOT THINK MY DAD IS HOT!'_

"There's been a disturbance. With the last few times it's happened I think it's fair to say that everyone gets on edge." Rukia was interrupted when a Hell Butterfly appeared. Listening to the message, Rukia nodded. "We found the spot where the energy disturbance came from. There's no sign of what caused it but the Squad 12 eggheads have taken over the investigation. Let's go back to bed. Um…" she turned to Hikaru. "What'd you say your name was?"

' _Oh crap!'_ Hikaru thought as her brain failed to come up with something. ' _C'mon, Hikaru! Think!'_ "Um…Karin…Utogawa. It's Karin Edogawa."

"Edogawa?" Ichigo asked. "That's a weird name."

' _Yeah ,well let's see what you come up with under pressure, Pops!'_

"Ichigo! Don't belittle the girl." Rukia took hold of Hikaru's hand. "C'mon. I'll take you back to the barracks. I think we all need to go back to sleep."

Nodding, Hikaru walked in between Rukia and Ichigo back to the barracks.

Neither one of them would never have dreamed they were walking with their daughter from the future….

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Under the blooming fireworks  
IchigoXRukia

 **A.N.: This is a request by BlueShard20. OC!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **The Next Day….**_

 __Hikaru peeked around the corner and saw her parents talking on a bench nearby. Looking at her list, she saw the first event she had to make happen. Her parents told her that after they'd kissed under the fireworks at the Rukon festival, everything happened on its own, but before any of that, Hikaru had to get them to the festival in the first place.

She peeked around the corner again and saw her father awkwardly standing in front of Rukia. She could tell that Ichigo wanted to ask her something but was unable to find the words. Her eyes narrowed as she deadpanned. "Geez, Papa, way to be such a wuss…."

Ichigo was sweating as he stared at Rukia. After having several very vivid dreams he'd come to the understanding that he was in love with his friend. But every time he tried to tell her how he felt, his mouth would dry up and he was unable to find the words. Fighting hollows was easy; confessing his feelings was a completely different battle.

Rukia stared at Ichigo confused. It was obvious that the boy wanted to say something. "What is it, Ichigo?"

Suddenly, Ichigo's mouth dried up as his heart thumped in his chest. "I uh…I just…well…."

Hikaru facepalmed and shook her head. "Good grief, Papa. This is sad to watch, even for me." She looked around and tried to come up with a plan. "Gotta think fast! If I don't get them to the festival, I can kiss my existence goodbye!" She could feel dread start to sink in as she failed to come up with a plan. "Dammit! Gotta do something!" She looked back around the corner and gasped when she saw her mother, obviously annoyed by Ichigo's lack of response, start to walk away. "No!"

Her hand brushed up against something and she saw that it was a small flyer stuck to the wall behind her. "Perfect!" Ripping it off the wall, she held it up in her hand and said a small incantation. Out of her other hand blew a small breeze, sending the paper flying in Ichigo's direction.

The paper smacked into Ichigo's face, almost causing him to stumble. Pulling it away from his face, Ichigo saw that it was a flyer advertising a fireworks festival in the Rukon District. Seeing it as his chance, Ichigo found his nerve. "Um, Rukia?"

Turning around, Rukia saw Ichigo running up to her. "What now, Ichigo?" she asked, starting to get tired of his beating around the bush.

"Um…would you like to go to the fireworks festival with me tonight?" he asked, holding the flyer behind his back.

Hikaru held her breath as she watched Rukia stare at Ichigo. "Please say yes…please say yes…." She crossed her fingers and hoped that she didn't have to do something drastic like drag her mother to the festival.

To the girl's delight, Rukia smiled at Ichigo and nodded. "I'd love to. Wanna meet at Kukaku's tonight?"

"Sure."

The black/orange haired girl let out a sigh of relief as they walked away, crossing it off her list. "Okay, that was close! Geez, way to stand there like a total dork, Papa…."

She decided to follow Rukia, keeping a safe distance….

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Rukon District**

Ichigo and Rukia sat on a hill, Kukkaku's house a speck in the distance. They had been walking around the festival, having a blast with each other. On Rukia's lap was the rabbit plushy Ichigo had won her, affectionately named Chappy by the lieutenant.

Hiding behind them in the bushes was Hikaru. She sat down on the soft grass, trying hard not to make a sound. "This is so cute!" she giggled as she watched her parents sit there. When she was small, her mother had sat her on her lap and told her all about that first night together under the fireworks but to see it with her own two eyes was a sight to behold. ' _They look so happy together….'_

Ichigo was thinking along similar lines as he looked at Rukia, seeing her eyes widen with joy at each burst of color in the sky. "It's beautiful…" she said softly, her lips forming a joyous smile.

"It is," Ichigo said. Gulping, Ichigo put his hand on top of Rukia's, not knowing how to say it. "I'm glad I'm here with you, Rukia…."

Hikaru wanted to facepalm. "Geez, Papa, way to sound so cliché…do you think Mama is gonna say the same thing?"

Rukia turned to her friend and smiled warmly. "I love spending time with you, Ichigo. I'm glad I'm here too," she replied, making her future daughter want to slam her head into the ground. "I love watching fireworks." It was then that she noticed Ichigo's hand on her and she smiled. "Their almost as bright as your hair." She took hold of Ichigo's hand and squeezed it.

Ichigo blushed and turned away, his heart racing when he saw the joyous look in her eyes. "I never really thought of my hair as something special…."

His head was turned when Rukia put a finger to his cheek. "I never told you this, but I always liked your hair color. It's as unique as you."

Ichigo turned to her and slowly touched the hand on his cheek, his reservations melting away. "You really think so?"

Hikaru saw her mother giggle. "Ichigo, you are the greatest, strongest and kindest man I've ever known." She looked up at the night sky. "In a sea of stars you're the moon." She caressed his cheek as her own feeling started to bubble up to the surface.

' _Oh get a room you two!'_ Hikaru wanted to scream, blushing as her parents past selves leaned close.

As Ichigo's lips touched Rukia's, the firework show's finale started, illuminated their act of love with all the colors of the rainbow. Hikaru had to admit, it was quite romantic to watch. "Aww…" she sighed as she watched, still sitting in her hiding place. Reaching for her list, she crossed off the first event on the list and smiled.

"One down, a lot more to go…."

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Squad 13**

Hikaru walked next to her mother, feeling giddy from last night. ' _Okay, the next event I have to make happen, Papa getting Mama that stuffed rabbit, shouldn't happen for another few days. So I just have to lay low and chill.'_

She'd given the excuse to Rukia that the Head-Captain had transferred her over to her squad recently. Apparently that was something that Rukia was used to since she'd accepted it without further questioning. Hikaru never knew how lively and energetic her mother was; in the future Rukia was so calm and reserved. ' _Uncle Kisuke always said I was a ball of fire like my mother. Now I see what he meant….'_

Mother and daughter rounded a corner and Rukia's eyes widened a little when she saw a person standing in the middle of the path, talking to a group of Soul Reapers. "Brother!"

Hikaru's eyes widened when she saw the tall, stoic man that was Byakuya Kuchiki. ' _Whoa!'_ Her cheeks instantly turned pink when she saw her uncle standing before her. ' _Was he always this dreamy?'_ When she was little she had a huge crush on her handsome uncle but had managed to quell those thoughts. Now though, she could remember why she was so head over heels for him.

The man dismissed his subordinates before turning to his sister. "Rukia, what are you doing here? Don't you have squad exercises?" Byakuya asked his sister before his gaze turned to Hikaru, his eyes widening just a hair. To Byakuya, this girl…looked very much like…. "And you are?"

"Oh!" Hikaru suddenly snapped out of her dreamy haze and bowed in respect. "I'm Karin Edogawa," she said humbly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya stared at the girl. He couldn't shake this feeling that he knew her somehow. "I was unaware that my sister required a bodyguard," he said abruptly.

Shaking her head, Hikaru quickly gulped. "Oh, nothing like that, Captain Kuchiki. My mo-" She suddenly remembered where she was and tried to backtrack as fast as she could. 'I mean, Lieutenant Kuchiki was showing me around this part of the Seirieitei. I'm new to her squad so I'm not familiar with my surroundings." A bead of sweat rolled down her back as she hoped that her uncle wouldn't put her story under scrutiny.

Byakuya frowned but said nothing. "Very well then." He turned back to his sister. "Rukia, will you be joining me for dinner at the Kuchiki manor?"

Rukia quickly nodded. "Yes, Brother. I'll be there tonight. But…um…" her face turned red all of a sudden.

Her brother looked at his sister with his head cocked. "What is it, Rukia?"

"Um…May Ichigo join us?"

Hikaru could've sworn that she could hear a pin drop a mile away. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the request and Rukia felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "Why?"

"Well… with all the rebuilding, we don't have the time to open up the Senkaimon for him and…our squad's foodstuffs are stretched thin," she said quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Byakuya nodded. He respected Ichigo, that is without question, but his impetuous attitude was hard for him to deal with at the best of times. "Very well. As long as he doesn't cause trouble." And with that he walked away, though not before giving a passing glance to Hikaru, making her worried a little.

Rukia and Hikaru looked at each other and both let out a loud exhale, though Rukia didn't know why Hikaru was tense. "C'mon," she said, smiling at her so-called recruit. "Let's go and get to the Squad training grounds. If I don't keep Kiyone and Sentarou in check, they'll cause the exercise to go out of control."

Nodding, Hikaru followed her mother, making sure to scratch this event off her list….

 _ **Weeks later….  
**_ **Squad 13 Grounds**

Hikaru spied on her parents from atop the room she was sitting on. By now her mission had been successful, with nearly all of the events on her list marked off. Next to her was a small boombox she'd found while searching Squad Nine, finding it in the lieutenant's quarters and squirreling it away for today. "Aww, they're so cute!" she fawned. Right now her parents were sparring but seeing their blushing face as they clashed swords was adorable. "Wow, Papa looks so cool fighting!"

The two Soul Reapers stopped their spar and took a moment to breathe and cool down. Sealing her Shikai, she sheathed her sword and smiled. "Not bad, Ichigo. Even with your hollow powers gone, you're still as strong as ever."

Stabbing Zangetsu into the ground, Ichigo smiled warmly at his friend, having several romantic moments with her. It'd been awkward but he was getting closer and closer to saying those three little words. He wanted to say it, but he just didn't know when was the right moment.

Rukia sat down on the soft grass and patted the spot next to her. "Let's rest, Ichigo. It's been a busy day for both of us." She smiled when Ichigo sat down next to her, scooting closer by just a hair.

Hikaru giggled at their faces when they looked at each other and then looked away embarrassingly. "Geez, get a room, you two…." Deciding that now was as good time as any, Hikaru turned on the boombox, turned it to the lowest setting to not make it obvious, and hit play.

Rukia and Ichigo were both confused when they heard slow, soothing jazz music play. "Must be someone nearby with the window opened," Rukia figured. Laying on her back, Rukia closed her eyes and listened to the music. It was so soothing, so comforting….

Ichigo also listened to it. He always like this music when he needed to unwind. When he was powerless he listened to it because it always reminded him of Rukia; who was graceful, smooth and whose presence relaxed him. Finding his nerve, Ichigo turned to the resting Rukia. "Um…Rukia?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at her friend curiously but saw him already on his feet with his hand extended to her. Smiling at his bold move, Rukia accepted his hand and was pulled onto her feet. "Do you even know how to dance?"

"I know enough. You?"

"Ichigo, I'm a noble. Dancing comes with the program."

Hikaru watched as her parents put their hands on each other's waists and started to gently dance, both of them looking deeply into each other's eyes. "How romantic…" Hikaru sighed, smiling at her parent's happy moment. She didn't know how long to keep the music on for but she continued to watch Ichigo and Rukia dance until the battery on the boombox died. She looked up, tired from watching and laying on the hard rooftop and yawned, seeing the sun start to set. She looked back and saw her parents walking away and decided it was best to go and head back to her room that her mother had given her. Reaching into her pocket she marked off the event and smiled happily. "Just one more to go!"

"Just one more for what?" came a voice from behind her.

Hikaru whirled around to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing behind her, his eyes glaring sternly at the orange/black haired girl. "Cap-captain Kuchiki!" She was completely surprised; how long had he been standing there.

"I see you've been taking a lot of interest in my sister. For what, I've no clue but…" he put his hand on Senbonzakura and stared at the frightened girl. "It ends here. I've been checking the squads rosters for the past few days. There has never been a Soul Reaper by the name of Karin Edogawa. I don't know what it is you're planning but you're going to tell me everything."

Hikaru started to sweat underneath her outfit. She knew that her brother, even in her time, disliked Ichigo and if he knew of her mission he would stop Rukia from becoming Ichigo's wife at all costs. "I…can't," she finally said. "If I do it could mean disaster."

She'd hoped that her uncle would be merciful and leave it like this once he realized that Hikaru didn't mean any harm to his sister. That prayer went unanswered as he drew his zanpakuto. "Very well then. You leave me no choice. It is quite clear to me that you're not a Soul Reaper and therefore an enemy." He put both hands on Senbonzakura's hilt and stared at the girl. He didn't know why this girl was so hellbent on getting Rukia together with Ichigo, but he intended to put a stop to it here and now and get to the bottom of this.

"I'll make you talk. By force."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Attacking Cherry Blossoms

 **A.N.: This is a request by BlueShard20.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Soul Society**

Hikaru gulped as the man who would one day become her future uncle drew his sword, menace in his dark eyes. "Look! I…I don't want to fight you!" she backed away but Byakuya stalked forward, forcing her back further until she was on the edge of the roof. ' _Crap! What do I do?!'_

"If you're so insistent on avoiding a fight, tell me why you're trying so hard to put my sister with Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya demanded. He had made up his mind. After he finished getting some answers from this girl, he'd hand her over to Captain Soi-Fon and let the Punishment Force loosen her tongue some more while he went to Ichigo and made it clear that he was never to come near Rukia ever again. While he respected the boy highly, there were certain lines Byakuya refused to cross and letting Ichigo court his sister was one of them.

Knowing that her future depended on this, Hikaru flashstepped away, hoping to lose the captain. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she hopped in between buildings and ducked into an alley, hiding behind some crates. "What do I do? He's not going to stop, is he?"

"No, I'm not," Byakuya said coldly, standing directly behind her. "While I don't know who taught you the Flashstep, as impressive as it is, you're not going to outrun me." Hikaru felt her blood grow cold when his sword was suddenly at her face, the tip cutting into her cheek. "Now then…talk. Who are you?"

As Hikaru stood there in sheer terror, her mind reeled backward to her childhood, when she was being taught the Flashstep by, of all people, her uncle Byakuya….

 _"Wow! I'm just as fast as Mama now!" Hikaru squealed as she jumped up and down. She'd been practicing the Flashstep under Byakuya's tutelage for the past few days and had finally achieved her first step. She turned to her uncle, who was giving her a rare smile of approval. "So does this mean I can outrun anything?"_

 _"No," Byakuya said bluntly. "But this is a highly-skilled technique. Once you've mastered the basics, if you're ever in danger you'll be able to escape from harm."_

 _Little Hikaru stared up at her uncle with curious eyes. "But what'll I do if I meet someone I can't outrun, Uncle?"_

 _"If the time comes, you must defend yourself," Byakuya instructed, putting a hand on Senbonzakura's hilt. "When you cannot run, you must fight."_

The future-Byakuya's words rang clear in her mind as she stared at his younger self. " _When you cannot run, you must fight._ '

And fight was what she had to do.

Byakuya's eyes widened by a hair as jumped back, drawing her zanpakuto. Glaring at the young girl, he went on the attack. It was clear to him that this girl would not surrender quietly, so he would do this the hard way.

Hikaru saw her uncle disappear from her sight and immeditatly spun around, well familiar with his attack pattern. She pushed the sword aimed at her Soul Chain away and slashed at Byakuya, who jumped back. Steeling her nerve, Hikaru flashstepped onto a nearby rooftop, Byakuya joining her there.

If Byakuya wasn't suspicious before he was now more than ever. ' _She countered my Senka as if she knew exactly what I was about to do….'_ His eyes narrowed as he assessed the young girl. ' _Only someone who is familiar with my fighting style would know I attack first with Senka, like Renji or Ichigo. So how did she know?'_

Deciding that the matter was pointless as he'd be forcing answers out of the girl soon enough, Byakuya held his sword out in front of him in a mock salute. "Scatter: Senbonzakura."

Byakuya's sword disintegrated into a thousand deadly shards, all aimed at Hikaru. Knowing full well that there were few defenses against Byakuya's powerful Shikai, Hikaru opted to dodge, flashstepping away from the torrent of blades. She flanked Byakuya and swung her sword at his back. However, Hikaru was forced back when a stream of blades went around Byakuya's shoulder and attacked her. ' _What? I thought no blades could come close to him?!'_ she thought, remembering her uncle's No-Damage Zone.

Turning around, Byakuya held out the hilt and summoned his blades to it, reforming his katana. "So you're aware of Senbonzakura's weakpoints. It would appear that you've not only been spying on Rukia but myself as well. I'll ask you one more time…." His showed menace once more at the thought of this girl spying on him. "Who are you?"

Shivers ran down Hikaru's spine as she stood there under Byakuya's scrutiny. She knew her uncle well enough that when it came down to it, he would use excessive force for any problem too stubborn. But she knew that her future, as well as those of her parents were on the line and she wasn't about to let them down here. "I'm sorry…but it's better if you don't know. But…" she held out her sword in a very familiar gesture that made Byakuya's eyes widen. "I won't let you turn me in or kill me."

"Eclipse: Tsumegetsu!"

Byakuya stared in shock as her sword curved and turned white, the hilt of her sword turning into a very familiar symbol. The girl charged at Byakuya and the first thing he notice was how cold the air suddenly got. Suddenly he was starting to get a clear picture of who this girl really was….

Hikaru spun around and stabbed her sword into the ground. Trails of ice spread out from the point, spreading out until they had encompassed most of the roof and formed a snowflake. "Shingetsu: Shiro Uzumaki!"

The girl disappeared from sight while Byakuya's feet were encased in ice, a snowflake pattern appearing above him and freezing him from above. Soon Byakuya was encased in a prison of ice in the shape of a snowflake. "Gotta move before he gets out!" Hikaru said frantically before running away.

A large cracking sound told her that she'd underestimated her uncle's powers. Turning around, she saw her prison destroyed by a flurry of pink, Byakuya in the middle of it. He held out his hand and opened his mouth to speak a kido spell but Hikaru beat him to the punch….

Byakuya's eyes widened in complete bafflement when the mystery girl put her sword over her head and spoke two very familiar words:

"Getsuga Tensho!

Hikaru used Ichigo's signature mo ve, sending a white crescent moon-fang attack at him. Byakuya blocked with his storm of blades but the attack did its damage. When Byakuya emerged from the smoke, Hikaru saw a deep gash running down his arm to his hand. "Huh…" Hikaru muttered. "So that's how you got that scar…" she said, remembering something she asked her uncle when she was a little girl….

 _Hikaru giggled as she held her uncle's hand, Byakuya leading her home after a day of Flashstep lessons. As she looked up, her eyes turned to the scar on his left hand, an imperfection on his otherwise flawless skin. "Uncle Byakuya?"_

 _"Yes, Hikaru?"_

 _"What happened to your left hand?" she asked, looking up at him with curious eyes._

 _Byakuya looked down at the girl before smiling. "I got it from a worthy opponent…."_

 _Hikaru's head turned. "Really? Who?"_

 _Continuing to smile, Byakuya merely patted her head. "Let's just say she was somebody who was a very well-trained warrior…."_

Hikaru blushed when she realized who her uncle had been referring to, only to realize that the Byakuya Kuchiki in front of her was sealing his zanpakuto. And then she realized with a gasp that she said her previous comment a little too loud. ' _Oh crap….'_

The look in Byakuya's eyes told her everything. "I see. So that's how it is…" he said while sheathing his sword. "There were way too many coincidences; your striking resemblance to Rukia. Your familiarity to my fighting style and your zanpakuto's abilities matching Ichigo Kurosaki's as well as your refusal to tell me who you are. The answer is obvious: you're Rukia and Ichigo's daughter from the future."

The girl's face turned white when she realized her uncle had figured it out. "What are you going to do?" she asked, fearful for her life and her parents.

Crossing his arms, Byakuya reassessed the situation. He remembered during the last captians meeting that Kurotsuchi had told them of a mysterious anomaly that occurred several weeks ago. He'd been unable to determine the cause but now Byakuya figured this girl caused it when coming back in time. Obviously she was here to set in motion the chain of events leading to her birth. So now Byakuya was faced with a dilemma.

Did he have the right to stop her from existing?

As much as he thought of Ichigo with disdain, he couldn't help but admit that he did respect the boy and that he had made Rukia much happier. Sighing, Byakuya knew that for the sake of this girl, he had to relent; he didn't have the right to deny her existence. "Girl. What's your name?" he asked. "Your real one. There's no need to hide it anymore. I've already figured out your little secret."

Sheathing her sword, Hikaru smiled when she sensed Byakuya's killer intent fade away. "It's Hikaru. Hikaru Kurosaki."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Not Hikaru Kuchiki? I'll have to speak with your father when the time comes." When Hikaru gasped, Byakuya nodded. "Yes, I will not hinder you from bringing your parents together. You have my word."

Hikaru's face lit up. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She ran over and hugged her uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Byakuya…." She smiled up at her uncle when suddenly her face twisted in pain. "Gah!"

She dropped to her knees as every fiber in her being ached in pain. When Byakuya kneeled down to see if she was alright, both of them noticed her hand turning transparent. "Oh no! Something must've happened to my mom or dad that's not in the natural timeline!"

Byakuya's eyes widened. He could sense Ichigo over in Squad Thirteen but he remembered something critical. "Rukia is out in the Rukon forests searching for hollows. She must've encountered one."

"We…we have to hurry and save her!" Hikaru struggled to her feet. "If we don't, Mama will die and I'll fade away!" She stumbled as more pain hit her but Byakuya caught her and picked her up. "Uncle?"

"Shush, Hikaru," Byakuya said, trying to soothe his future niece. "We'll find her. Let's go."

Byakuya took off with Hikaru in tow, hoping they weren't too late to save Rukia….

To be continued….

 **A.N.: In case you were wondering, the name of Hikaru's zanpakuto roughly translates to "Cold Moon" and her attack translates to "New Moon: White Whirl".**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Father, The Mother and The Daughter  
IchigoXRukia

 **A.N.: This is a request by BlueShard20. To the anonymous reviewer who inquired what story I'd deleted, it was the Whackybiscuit Version of Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice. I decided it wasn't worth continuing while I had more pressing stories to write.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **West Rukon District 2 Forest**

Rukia walked along the woods quietly. She and her new recruit, Karin were supposed to go and investigate rumors of a hollow dwelling in the woods here but she had been caught up dancing with Ichigo and had lost all track of time. When she got to the meeting point she saw no sign of the black/orange-haired girl, figuring that she had left without her. She cursed herself for spending so much time with Ichigo and losing track of time.

' _Ichigo….'_ Her thoughts turned to her friend who was starting to become something much more to her. She cared for the boy, of that there was no doubt. When he had sacrificed his powers to stop Aizen part of her felt sad, knowing that she was never going to see her friend again. She'd asked her brother if she could see him he'd denied her request, stating that her new duties as lieutenant forbade her from running off to the World of the Living on a whim. She understood that her brother was trying to help her move past the loss of Ichigo but the deepest part of her felt bitterness from being denied even letting him know she still cared.

Still, after he'd regained his powers, she was thrilled to be able to see him again and for him to see her. After all the time they'd spent together recently she was starting to see him as more than a friend. She could tell that he was feeling the same, catching him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

' _And that kiss….'_

Rukia's face turned red as the memories of that night under the fireworks came to her. Then the memories of them dancing came to her next, her heart thumping madly. "Maybe…maybe I should talk to him after this…about us." She looked around but saw no sign of the recruit. "Seriously, where did she go? I hope the hollow didn't attack her before I got here." She kicked herself again for being late to their meeting spot. "I should-ACK!"

A black tentacle wrapped around Rukia's throat and lifted her up off her feet. Rukia realized she was so distracted that she didn't notice the presence of the hollow sneaking up on her. "Dammit!" she choked. She reached for her word only for another black tentacle to bat it away from her, the weapon clattering onto the ground.

The hollow that had snuck up on her turned her around, making her face it. Rukia's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the hollow's hideous face. It had a normal white face but it was heavily scarred, giving it a morbid appearance. Its sharp jagged teeth were mismatched, making its appearance more horrifying. She saw a turtle-shell carapace on its body with black tentacles coming out of its back; one of which was choking her.

" _ **Well now, look what I have here….**_ " The hollow threw its head back and cackled at its new catch. " _ **Hello there, little Soul Reaper!**_ " Rukia tried to struggle but the hollow tightened its grip around her throat. " _ **Oh? What's that? I can't here you!**_ " it laughed. " _ **I could just eat you, but where's the fun in that?**_ " the hollow asked, showing its sadistic side.

" _ **Let's see how much pressure it takes before your head pops off!**_ "

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad 13**

Ichigo sat up in his bed. ' _Rukia….'_ Ichigo didn't know how but he just knew it:

Rukia was in danger.

He had a nagging sense that something was wrong. Getting up, Ichigo concentrated as hard as he could for her spiritual pressure. It was faint but he felt it from far away.

But then Ichigo could sense how faint it was growing, like a fire dwindling down to the embers. "RUKIA!" he shouted, jumping out the open window and taking off at a run. "Hang on! I'm coming!" He shouted, flashstepping as fast as he could.

 _ **Meanwhile with Byakuya and Hikaru….**_

 __Hikaru gasped as she clung to her uncle's chest. The pain inside her was growing and the pain was starting to become too much. "Uncle…" she cried, tears running down her face. "It hurts…."

Byakuya held the girl tight, his blood running cold as she began to become transparent. ' _NO!'_ Suddenly he was faced with a nightmare. He was on the verge of losing not only his sister but his future niece was on the verge of disappearing. "Hang on, Hikaru!"

He could sense Rukia's spiritual pressure getting weaker and sped as fast as he could. Hikaru, all the while, clung to her uncle's chest, feeling weaker.

 _ **Back to Rukia….**_

"Glcckkk!" Rukia choked, her face starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. The hollow, meanwhile, laughed away while it tortured the girl, staring as its prey slowly died a slow, agonizing death.

' _Brother…'_ Rukia thought as her life flashed before her eyes, her vision becoming blurry as she choked. ' _Renji…Orihime…Ichigo….'_ Her last thoughts turned to the boy she'd shared her powers with, the one who charged into the Soul Society to save her. ' _Ichigo…I never got to tell him…I…I…I love….'_

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A massive burst of blue came at the hollow from two sides, severing the tentacle at Rukia's throat and hitting its side. "Gah!" Rukia gasped as sweet air filled her lungs, collapsing to the ground before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia!" She was suddenly aware that someone was holding her and opened her eyes. As her eyes managed to get back into focus she realized that was being held by none other than Ichigo.

Rukia coughed as her friend held her. Ichigo's heartbeat slowed down from its frantic pace as he saw the color come back to Rukia's face. "Rukia! Are you alright?!" he asked, holding her shaking form in his arms.

The hollow growled in anger as its kill was denied. " _ **Hey! You ruined my fun!**_ " Its shell cracked as more black tentacles erupted from it, this time the tips were covered with malicious red spikes. " _ **Fine! Killing two Soul Reapers is better than just killing one!**_ "

Ichigo's top priority was Rukia's safety, so instead of going on the offensive he dashed away. Wood snapped and splintered as the hollow slammed its tentacles at them, Ichigo avoiding its attacks as best he could. Rukia clung to Ichigo as they fled, her head pressed tightly against his chest. Despite the danger to their lives, Rukia felt a thrill in being held by Ichigo, her heart thumping in her chest.

Sadly for the two the hollow was fast, even though it couldn't perform Sonido like an arrancar its speed was good enough to keep up with Ichigo's flashstep. " _ **Keep dodging!**_ " it mocked as its tentacles continued to assault them. " _ **It's like a game! How long can you keep this up until I shred you? Let's find out!**_ "

Ichigo gasped when the hollow jumped over his head and landed on the tree in front of him, its spiked tentacle hurling toward them. Caught in midair, Ichigo knew he couldn't block it while holding Rukia nor dodge it. Holding her tightly he braced himself, intending on shielding her with his body.

"Scatter: Senbonzakura!"

"Eclipse: Tsumegetsu! Shingetsu: Fukai Tōketsu!"

Blurs of pink filled Ichigo's vision, severing the attacking tentacle. When his field of vision was clear of Byakuya's deadly blades, he saw that the hollow had been frozen to the tree, its frozen tentacles crumbling. When he landed on the ground he turned to see his saviors. "Byakuya! Karin!"

Hikaru dashed over to her future parents and kneeled down to look at Rukia. She knew that something had saved her mother when the pain suddenly stopped and she became whole again. Byakuya too breathed a sigh of relief when Hikaru turned back to normal; she'd almost disappeared in his arms completely. "RUKIA!" Hikaru hugged her mother and fought back tears. "I'm so glad you're okay…."

"Yeah…" Rukia patted her head. She appreciated the gesture but part of her wondered why the new recruit was being so emotional; they had only known each other for a few weeks. "I'm fine. Throat's a little sore but I'll live," she said, rubbing her aching throat.

Byakuya stood by and looked at the three, able to see the resemblance Hikaru had with her parents. Seeing the girl smile suddenly felt his heart with joy, knowing that his sister had such a loving daughter.

The happy reunion was interrupted when they all heard a cracking noise. They turned and saw the ice encasing the hollow crack and break. "We should deal with that hollow before anything else," Byakuya advised.

Both Ichigo and Hikaru stood up. Ichigo reached for Zangetsu and pulled it off of his back. "Stay back, Rukia. I'll handle this."

"Me too," Hikaru said as she gripped Tsumegetsu. This hollow had almost cost her Hikaru's mother and her very existence. She was going to plunge it into an icy hell like her mother showed her to do whenever she was pissed.

To the surprise of everyone, the hollow burst not only out of the ice but its shell. Now free from its cracked prison, the hollow was more fish-like with black scales around its body and now had razor sharp claws, the tentacles only a part of its shell. It stared at the four with bloodthirsty eyes. " _ **I am DONE!**_ " it roared, the winds shaking from the boisterous voice. " _ **You are dead! DEAD! I WILL RIP YOU LIMB! FROM! LIMB!**_ " It reared back on its hind legs and opened its mouth, the jagged teeth grinding as it stared at them in sheer anger. It had never felt so vulnerable before, having to leave the safety of its protective shell. And he was denied his kill again as well. Anger couldn't describe what he was feeling.

No, it was absolutely livid.

" _ **Kill you!**_ " it screamed as it charged at Ichigo and Hikaru, its mind flashing with images of chewing on Hikaru's corpse while ripping Ichigo to shreds. " _ **KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL! KILL! KILL!**_ "

Had it had any sense of self-preservation it would've realized how outmatched it was. Hikaru had been trained well by her uncle and dodged its initial strike, jumping high over its head. Ichigo sidestepped its strike easily and cut off its arm, the horrid appendage hitting the ground. Hikaru pointed her sword at the hollow and unleashed her most powerful technique.

"Mangetsu: Fuyu no Jigoku!"

Hikaru's spiritual pressure flared blue as ice swirled around her, a snowflake symbol appearing at her feet. Byakuya, Rukia and Ichigo stared in amazement as her spirit energy warped and twisted, creating a towering white Rukia above her, armed with a massive sword. With a downward motion of her sword, the massive Rukia drove her sword into the hollow's leg which froze and disintegrated in an instant, Hikaru's sword's freezing capabilities cranked to eleven. With another swing the hollow was deprived of its other leg.

" _ **GYAAAAAAAAA**_ **!** " The hollow rolled around on the ground and flailed with its remaining hand in agony at the loss of its limbs, sensing its end was nigh. " _ **ARRRRRRGHHH! DAMN YOU!**_ "

Hikaru ended her technique, the giant Rukia fading away to diamond-dust and she leapt over to her future father. Byakuya watched with intrigue as both Ichigo and Hikaru held their swords over their heads in identical poses, Rukia's mouth gaping in shock. She'd no idea the girl was capable of such power.

Both father and daughter brought their swords down, unleashing the Kurosaki's greatest technique. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The hollow let out one last scream as it was obliterated. As its remains faded to dust everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," Hikaru panted. Ichigo caught the girl as she wobbled on her feet, her technique taking a large drain on her spirit energy.

Ichigo picked the girl up gently and carried her over to Rukia and Byakuya. "That was incredible!" he said as he laid her down next to her mother. "Where'd you learn to use the Getsuga Tensho?"

"And that technique of yours," Rukia said. "It looked just like me. Where'd you learn that?"

"Um…" ' _Oh crap…too dizzy…can't think straight…'_ She forgot that she did those techniques in front of her future parents, all too caught up in the moment and her mind was drawing a blank. "I uh…." She tried but failed to come up with an excuse.

Thankfully, she was saved by her uncle. "I caught her developing that move when we sensed your spirit energy fade. She fashioned it in your likeness because she looked up to you."

"Aww…" Rukia hugged the girl. "That's so sweet!"

"But how come you knew the Getsuga Tensho?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, your technique is just sending your spirit energy into your blade and releasing it in a downward swing," Byakuya said, saving Hikaru again. "I caught Renji doing it the other day. Even I can do it."

Rukia looked at Ichigo's stunned reaction and smiled. "Don't worry, Ichigo. You're still the best." She hugged Ichigo tightly, making Byakuya and Hikaru look away.

"If you don't mind," Byakuya interrupted, stomaching this for as long as he could. "Why don't we leave this place? You three can stay at the Kuchiki Manor tonight."

A look of astonishment came over Rukia's face. Byakuya offering Ichigo a place to stay was unthinkable. "Thank you, Brother," she said, bowing in respect once she got up. Ichigo gently lifted Hikaru up and brought her along as they went to Byakuya's home….

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor; Rukia's Room**

Rukia sat down on the futon next to Ichigo, neither one speaking for the longest time. Hikaru was sleeping in a room provided by Byakuya while the man himself retired for the night in his chambers, leaving the two friends alone. "Ichigo…" Rukia turned her head to look at her friend. "Thank you for saving me. I was almost done for when you showed up."

"I know." Ichigo's heart began to pound in his chest when he realized how alone they were. "Your face was blue. I…I was scared for a moment that I'd lost you."

Touched by his words, Rukia put a hand on his shoulder. "I see. How did you know I was in danger?"

Looking away, Ichigo replied, "I just…had a feeling that you were in danger. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I couldn't…." Before he realized what he was doing he pulled Rukia into a warm hug. "I thought I'd lost you…" he said, his head swamped with emotions.

Rukia ran a hand down his back and laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel the warmth radiating from him and she liked it. "Ichigo…while I was being strangled, my life flashed before my eyes. I kept thinking about you. I was scared. Not just because I was about to die; but because I thought I'd never get to tell you…tell you…." Now it was her heart that was starting to thump wildly. She remembered when she was about to die and how she never got the chance to say those three little words.

"Rukia?"

The girl took a deep breath before looking up at her friend, their faces just inches apart. "Ichigo. I've thought about this for the longest time. To me, you're more than just a friend." Her hand caressed his cheek as she leaned forward, her lips grazing his. "I love you, Ichigo."

Time stood still as Rukia kissed Ichigo, her soft lips pressing against his. To Ichigo this was a dream come true, having always imagined it but never believing this could happen. When Rukia pulled away he wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward, his forehead pressing against hers. "I love you too, Rukia," he said before kissing her again.

As the two lovers kissed Ichigo leaned down and laid her down on her futon. Rukia pulled Ichigo on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him. Both Soul Reapers could feel their emotions overflowing as they made out, their inhibitions melting as their tongues collided. "Ahhhh…" Rukia moaned when Ichigo started to kiss her neck, moans filling the room as he reached for her _shihakusho_. "Ichigo," she slurred. The boy had no idea that his name could sound so dirty.

"Can I?" he asked as he began to take off the girl's top.

"Yes." In response she reached for the tie to Ichigo's top and pulled it off, her eyes gleaming when he shrugged out of the black garment. Ichigo's hands gently spread Rukia's _shihakusho_ and took it off of her, tossing it and his top to the side of the room. Rukia pulled Ichigo back on top of her and kissed him with much more passion, cooing when the boy cupped her small breasts. Ichigo couldn't believe how soft her breasts were. She might have not had Rangiku-sized jugs but she was the epitome of petite, which Ichigo found adorable. Rukia arched her back as Ichigo traveled down her front. "That feels good…" she moaned as Ichigo sucked on her pink nipples. "Ichigoooo…."

Ichigo's blood heated up to magma-levels as his lips pulled on her areola. To him, Rukia's skin was as soft as a cloud and tasted of floral soap. It made him want her more. "Mmmmh…" he moaned as he switched nipples, adoring her hardened pink nipple with his tongue before gripping it with his teeth. Rukia arched her back and ran her nails down his shoulders, moans of ecstasy escaping her lips. Sitting up, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's _hakama_ and threw caution to the wind. As Ichigo tugged off her pants and underwear Rukia cupped her breasts as the dirty feeling inside her grew like wildfire. Sitting up, the naked Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him as he pulled her into his lap. Shivers ran down the girl's back as Ichigo's hand trialed down her skin, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as he pulled her into another kiss. With every kiss the two gave in more and more to their wildest desires.

Rukia's mind turned dirty and she pushed Ichigo down onto his back. "Ichigo," she whispered in his ear, "I don't think I'm the only one who should be naked…." Kissing his cheek, she imitated Ichigo's previous motions and kissed her way down his front, pulling off his _hakama._ Ichigo sat up and pulled her back onto his lap. His hands cupped Rukia's peachy ass and squeezed her soft cheeks, earning a groan from her as he attacked her neck again while Rukia ran her hands through Ichigo's orange hair. Just when Ichigo didn't think this could get any hotter Rukia began to grind her body against his. "You're so hot…" Rukia gasped when she felt her bare womanhood rub against Ichigo's long shaft, her body beginning to ache with want. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?" Ichigo asked as he took his mouth off her neck, leaving a mark that Byakuya wouldn't like when he saw it the next day.

Cupping his face, Rukia looked at Ichigo with a deep smile. "I love you. Please…take me…."

For the second time that night time seemed to stand still as they kissed again, Ichigo lifting her up. Rukia's womanhood pressed against the head of Ichigo's cock, her juices dripping down the long shaft. The kiss between them became sloppy as Rukia sank down on Ichigo's cock. "Mmmmmmhhhh!" she moaned, sucking on Ichigo's tongue as Ichigo stretched her pussy. Ichigo felt like he was entering heaven as he felt Rukia's pussy wrap around his cock, inviting him in further until he'd reached the base of his cock. "Are you okay, Rukia?" he asked when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah," Rukia groaned, "You're so big…" she whispered into his ear. "I love it."

"Rukia…" Ichigo rolled his head band moaned as Rukia rolled her hips. His hands gripped her ass and began to bounce the petite lieutenant up and down his cock.

"Ohhhh…" Rukia arched her back as the pleasure pooled inside her. Her nails dug into Ichigo's back as she bounced higher and higher, feeling his cock rub against all of her sweet spots. "Yes! Yes!" she moaned, losing control over her body. Soon her hips were moving with a mind of their own, as if her body's only desire was to feel Ichigo's cock inside her.

Wanting to take control, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, putting Rukia on her back while he pumped his cock in and out of her. "Rukia…Rukia..." he moaned, loving her name on his lips.

"Ichigo…" Rukia moaned, holding onto her love tightly, her legs wrapping around him. "I love you…."

"I love you too, Rukia," Ichigo replied before speeding up. He held Rukia's quivering form still in his arms as he fucked her with all his soul, feeling bliss he'd never known. "Rukia…I'm gonna cum…."

"Me too…" Rukia kissed him deeply as she bucked into his thrusts. "Please cum with me!" she moaned, unable to contain the cauldron of pleasure bubbling over inside her. "I…Ichi…ICHIGO!" she shouted into the ceiling, holding onto Ichigo for dear life as she came. The futon beneath them became stained as Rukia climaxed, her juices gushing from her pussy.

"Rukia!" Ichigo moaned, kissing her one final time as he came inside her, his seed shooting deep into Rukia's womb.

They stayed glued to each other for several minutes, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other as they basked in the afterglow. Finally, Ichigo pulled out of Rukia and laid down next to her, pulling his lover close. "I love you, Rukia. Always."

Rukia laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his embrace, running a hand across her belly and feeling the heat of the cum inside her. Unbeknownst to either of them, Ichigo's seed had taken root inside her, resulting in the conception of the baby who would be born as Hikaru. "I love you too, Ichigo. With all my heart."

The two lovers pulled the covers over them and fell asleep, their love burning brightly like the stars in the sky….

 _ **Meanwhile…when Rukia and Ichigo were making love….  
**_ **Room next to Rukia's**

"Ew! Ew! Ewwww!" Hikaru groaned, her fingers in her ears as she struggled to not listen to her parents literally make her. She rolled over and put the covers over her ear. "This is worse than when I caught them doing it in Aunt Yoruichi's hot tub!"

To be continued

 **A.N.: For those wondering, Hikaru's moves are New Moon: Deep Freeze and Full Moon: White Hell.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Past becomes Present

 **A.N.: This is a request by BlueShard20.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **The Next Day….**_

Hikaru peeked into her mother's room and saw her future parents snuggling underneath the futon. "They're so cute…." She smiled and closed the door. As she walked away she reached into her pocket and marked off the final event on the list. "And my mission is complete!"

"So what happens now?"

The daughter of Ichigo and Rukia turned to see her uncle walking towards her. "My Uncle Kisuke designed the machine that sent me here to create a tear in the space-time continuum tonight at the spot where I first arrived. I'll wait there and then head through the portal when it appears and head back to my time." She cocked a thumb towards Rukia's room. "You sure you're alright with this? I never asked Mama or Papa but for a while it seemed like the Kuchiki Clan gave the three of us the cold shoulder."

"I'd imagine they might," Byakuya replied. "But I won't. Your father changed Rukia in a way that nobody ever could. He saved her. He saved us all, Hikaru. I can live with this. Although I am going to make Ichigo marry her soon since he did get her pregnant."

Hikaru smiled happily at her uncle, glad that he was okay with this. "Thanks, Uncle Byakuya!" She ran over and hugged her uncle, who in turn hugged her back. "Thank you, Uncle, for everything."

"What will you do in the meantime?" Byakuya asked her niece.

"Lay low. Besides, I should leave my parents alone for now. Because…you know…" she shuddered as she remembered what she heard last night, "They're busy making me." Her eyes lit up when she remembered the one final part of her mission. "Oh! That reminds me." She took out her list and pulled the paper back, revealing another sheet of paper hidden underneath. Crumpling the list, she handed the second paper to Byakuya. "Could you please deliver this to Uncle Kisuke? He said that he was supposed to read this, which tells him to work on a time machine to send me back in time."

"I see," the man said, pocketing the letter. Hikaru turned to leave before she could a get far Hikaru felt a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to stay for the night? You are a Kuchiki after all, even if nobody else knows it." He gestured to his sister's room. "Wouldn't you like to get to know your parents while they were this age?"

Hikaru thought about it and nodded. "I'd like that but…they should be alone right now. But I'll say goodbye while they're asleep." She walked back over to Byakuya and hugged him. "Goodbye, Uncle Byakuya."

Byakuya patted her head and smiled. "Goodbye, Hikaru Kurosaki." Letting go of her, he walked away and left her.

Hikaru quietly opened the door to her mother's room and tiptoed inside. She quietly knelt in front of her parents and kissed each of their foreheads. "Goodbye, Mama. Goodbye, Papa. It was nice meeting you."

Getting up, she walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving her parents still snoozing. "Great, now to wait…."

 _ **Later that Evening….**_

"Brother?" Rukia walked over to Byakuya's room and knelt in the doorway. "Have you seen Karin Edogawa?"

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but I haven't." Byakuya put his pen down and turned to face his sister. "You seem quite fond of her, if you don't mind my noticing."

The lieutenant nodded. "She's…quite spiritied. She reminds me of myself in a way."

"I agree," Byakuya said with a tiny smile.

Rukia would've said something else when she noticed his bandaged hand. "Brother, what happened to your hand?" she asked out of concern.

"I received it during a battle against a very worthy enemy. But that is of no importance. How is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo?" Her cheeks turned bright red when she remembered last night. "I…uh…he seems fine, Brother."

Byakuya gave his sister a knowing smile. "I understand, Rukia. I know what happened last night. And I approve."

Rukia's eyes lit up with joy. "You do? Really?"

"Yes."

Rukia gave a humble bow. "Thank you, Brother." When she rasied her head she looked around. "Seriously, where is Karin?"

"I'm certain you'll meet her again." ' _In about nine months or so….'_ "Regardless, you've duties to attend to," he reminded.

"Yes. Thank you, Brother." Rukia bowed one last time and got up, leaving Byakuya to scribble in his book. What Rukia didn't know, however, was that Byakuya was currently planning their upcoming wedding, preparing to spring it on them when her pregnancy was revealed.

Byakuya took a look at his hand and smiled. "Goodbye, Hikaru."

 _ **Years later….  
**_ **Squad 12: Kisuke's Laboratory**

The gyroscope machine buzzed in whirled as it tore a hole in the space-time continuum, electricity shooting out of it and attacking the walls and ceilings. Anything that wasn't nailed down was sent flying. When the machine came to a stop there stood Hikaru once more. When the dizziness faded she saw three people standing in front of her. "MAMA! PAPA!"

Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki rushed forward and held their daughter, having been alerted to Hikaru's secret mission by Byakuya. After giving Kisuke the third degree about sending their daughter to the past, they waited for their little girl in front of the time machine in trepidation.

Rukia, now captain of Squad Thirteen, ran her hand through her daughter's hair and cooed softly as she held her child. "We were so worried."

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "And-" He was cut off when he realized something. "Hikaru, why are you naked?"

Hikaru looked down and saw that she was naked again, her clothes destroyed from the time-travel. "NOT AGAIN!" Covering herself, she walked over to Kisuke and slapped the taste out of his mouth. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIX THAT?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia walked over to Kisuke and proceeded to follow their daughter's example and slapped Kisuke before Rukia threw her _Haori_ over her daughter. "C'mon, Hikaru. Let's go home. I'm certain that you'll want to tell us what happened."

"Well…" Hikaru giggled as she followed her parents out of the room. "You guys were there too, you know?"

 _ **Years Ago….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Kisuke took the letter out of his mailbox and frowned. It was a letter to him… _from_ him? "What the hell?" He opened it up and read the letter.

" _Hey, Younger Me! I'm writing this to you from years in the future. And yes, you did send a letter to your younger self. To prove that I'm you, your biggest desire is to turn Mayuri into a monkey and make him dance for your amusment-"_

"Yep…" Kisuke nodded. "Definitely me."

 _"The reason I'm writing this is to tell you to get started on a machine capable of time travel. The reason why is because years from now, you'll send Ichigo and Rukia's daughter, Hikaru Kurosaki, into the past in order to initiate a chain of events that leads to her birth and her parents becoming husband and wife. If you don't do this, then she'll never be born, you'll never be a godfather, and more than likely Rukia won't owe you a whole lot of cash for babysitting. So get started as soon as you get this letter. I'd tell you the mechanics required but, knowing me, you'll figure it out. Burn this letter as soon as you finish reading it so that nobody finds it and discovers what you're doing. When you finish, write this letter again and hand it to Ichigo's daughter before sending her back in time._

 _P.S.: Shave the stubble. Yoruichi told me it's not sexy at all. Grow a goatee._

Kisuke looked at the note for several minutes before nodding to himself. "I can use a new project, I guess." He held out his hand and burned the letter with a quick spell and headed inside.

"Let's get to work then."

The End


End file.
